


The Bonsai Room.

by Doodling_Dorkus



Series: Stress Shots. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: .... It was meant to be romantic., Bonsai trees?, Emotion based weather, He's a gardener I guess, I'm so sorry, Is this romantic? Platonic? YOUR GUESS IS AS GOOD AS MINE., M/M, One of my garbage drabbles, Patton but plants, Shipping (if you squint.), Stress Shots, Stupid metaphors I guess, This is barely even Royality, Very little dialogue, go off I guess, i have no clue how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodling_Dorkus/pseuds/Doodling_Dorkus
Summary: Takes place in an alternate universe where Patton's room is actually just a treehouse in the middle of a garden that he grew all by himself. More specifically, takes place one seemingly gloomy afternoon where a little dad guy tries (and succeeds) in finding a place to clear his head. Sometimes, we all need a break. For Patton, this is one of those breaks.(Ft. A little Roman cameo at the end.)





	The Bonsai Room.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Hi. My name is Scribbles, and this is my first contribution to the literary side of the Sanders Sides fandom. I'm... Not very good at this whole writing thing. In fact, I tend to only really write when I feel stressed. I call these "Stress Shots". They're little drabbles that I make when I get overwhelmed, so they aren't very good, but some of my friends told me that they're somehow worth posting. This is an experiment. I'll probably end up deleting it, but in the meantime, enjoy.

It was a rather dark day, the air clammy as hordes of gray clouds slowly inched into the sky, robbing the sun of its open stage. Moments after this, the sky's normally light blue tone began to desaturate, turning to a slightly less bright (although certainly still pleasant) shade of bluish gray. It was only a matter of time before slowly, the clouds began to drop their watery weight. Instead of releasing a downpour, the clouds took to slowly releasing their tension through a light shower of water circlets. These small drops of rain found their way to the ground, from where they all originated at some point. As they hit the soil, they were eagerly drunk up by the roots of the many plants below that had patiently awaited the relief from their thirst. So they drank, continuing to keep themselves healthy as they, and the rest of the room, awaited the recovery of their host. 

The small dark room was only illuminated by what few lanterns hung from the ceiling, providing a warm glow rather than the harsh light that would have been provided by the light bulb in the center of the ceiling. Small fairy lights were strung up around the room as well, and coupled with the lanterns, they helped give the room a dreamlike feel. Raindrops, small in size and large in number, hit the large window in the center of the room, the sound of their pitter pattering filling the small space. The view outside of the window, although blurred by the tiny droplets of water that continued to hit the glass, would have been a bright and colorful one if it weren't for the weather. Instead of the vibrant, lively colors of the foliage outside accompanied by a shining, sunny sky, the view depicted more muted tones. The sky was filled with light gray clouds, crying their raindrop tears onto the plants below. That didn't mean the sight was any less beautiful than it normally would have been, but it was certainly beautiful in a different way. The room itself held many plants, much like the grounds that stretched outside of it. Many potted bonsai trees littered the various tables and shelves scattered throughout the room, the scent of their freshly watered leaves wafting through the air of the small space. In the middle of it all sat a man, his brown hair colored with a faded purple.

His legs were crossed in an attempt to keep his body heat to himself, as the room was rather cold. In his hands was his prized ukulele, his fingers absentmindedly strumming the instrument as he took in the sights, smells, and sounds of his surroundings. The melodious notes he played seemed to blend in with the soft sounds of the rain hitting his window,  
and it was here, in this very room, that he and the rain created a symphony. It was a slow, calming song, played by the connection between the strings of the instrument and the man's own metaphorical heartstrings. The plants in the room, although not capable of emotion, appeared to at least be happy with their private concert. The man was happy too. Surrounded by the reminders of his hard work, the effort he put into helping others grow... He felt happy. In the company of his trees, he continued to pluck at his ukulele. He hadn't noticed when he started, but words started flowing from his mouth. Words he didn't have to think about, seeing as they came straight from his heart. They danced along to the music of the strings and the rain, and before the musician realized it, he was already making music. The sweet, quiet tones of his voice mixed in well with the calming atmosphere around him, and as such, he saw no reason to stop. The more he sang, the lighter the weight felt. After about half an hour of singing to himself, he could no longer feel the burden on his emotions that he felt when he came to the room in the first place. He put down his instrument, walking over to one of the small trees in his audience. With practiced tenderness, he took up a small pair of gardening scissors and carefully snipped away at some of the tree's more disheveled leaves. After doing that, the male reached for one of the small bottles of plant food that he kept in an open cabinet close to the door. The plant was sprayed several times with the food as a reward for being so brave throughout the haircut, and although the male knew it wasn't needed, he liked to reward his children. It appeared to him that they liked receiving his rewards, so there wasn't really any reason for him to stop his small displays of affection.

"Patton...?" A voice called from beyond the sanctuary, gentle in intent but concerned in tone. "Starlight, are you in there?"

At the sound of his name, the male turned around. Although he couldn't see who had called him, he knew very well who it was based solely on their voice. "Yeah... I'm here." He replied, ensuring that his voice, although quiet, was still audible to his companion. "Something wrong?"

There was a moment of hesitation before the voice answered. "Nothing, padre. I just wanted to check in on you. Rain's clearing up, so- I just thought it would be a good time to drop by."

"You'd be right in thinking that." Came Patton's gentle reply. He moved from where he was standing in order to stand at the entrance of the small room. As he did so, he took a glance out of the window and realized that his companion was right: The raindrops had started to lessen, and although the clouds still hung overhead, they were certainly fewer and farther between.  
He leaned against the door frame and let his smile grow as his eyes landed on the form of his visitor. "It's always a good time for you to drop by, Sunshine."


End file.
